in total darkness
by RiderAlex
Summary: what happens when an agent from scorpia and MI6 have to work together


In Total Darkness

Jenny's afraid of water  
I mean she swims so well, but still  
She's afraid of water  
And so she won't go near the sea  
Not me   
Katie's afraid of darkness  
I mean she sleeps and all, but still  
She's afraid of darkness  
So when the lights are out she has to hold my hand  
I don't understand  
I'm not afraid of anything  
Be it mountains, water, dragons, dark or sky  
I'm not afraid of anything  
Tell me where's the challenge if you never try  
So watch me fly  
I'm not afraid  
Daddy's afraid of babies  
I mean he got through me, but now  
He's afraid of babies  
Guess he's scared of what they'll be  
Not me  
And Mama's afraid of crying  
You know she tries to hold it in  
But she's afraid of crying  
And she can look at me with tears stuck in her eye  
And I don't know why  
I'm not afraid of anything   
Be it growing old or going out of style  
I'm not afraid of anything  
Who would give up what they want without a trial   
Another mile  
I'm not afraid  
And I feel the calling of adventure  
And I hear the ringing in my ear  
The lights are glaring  
Trumpets blaring  
I'm right here  
And I hear the calling of tomorrow  
And I feel the stirring in my bones  
And David loves me  
He's afraid to hold me  
Listen to the calling of excitement  
Can you feel the pounding of my heart  
The lights are ready  
Pulse is steady  
I can start  
Never stop the calling of a challenge  
Blessing on the water and the stones   
And David loves me  
He's afraid to tell me  
David loves me   
He's afraid to trust me  
He's afraid to hold me  
And he'll always be  
He's afraid of me  
And I'm not afraid of anyone  
I am sure to win with anyone at all  
I'm not afraid of anyone  
Not a soul alive can get behind this wall  
So let them call  
And watch them fall  
'Cause after all  
I'm not afraid

Intro

2 spies who come from different sides are made to work together.

Alex Rider works for MI6.

Alexis Kisa Gregorovich works for Scorpia. Alexis is a spy for Scorpia. She is 15 years old but looks to be in her early 20s. She is called Hunter or Kitty (A.N. her middle name means Kitty.) by her friends. She is by no means a normal teen. She has powers and can fly.

Chapter 1. Hunter

Hunter's P.O.V. In the woods some where (A.N. I need ideas for Locations)

"Come on Leopon" I said (A.N. Leopon is Hunter pet Liger)

Leopon rubbed his head against my legs

"We have to go" I said

Alex Riders P.O.V. In a log Cabin somewhere

"Come on Leopon let's get inside" A girls voice said

The door to the cabin opened and in walked a girl I would say she is around 20 years old and her pet cat.

"Hi I got lost looking for my cabin when the snow storm hit is it okay if I wait out the storm here." The girl said

"Sure but what storm" I asked

The girl made a strange gesture with her hand "that storm" She said

And it was snowing

"I'm Hunter" The girl said

"My names Alex" I said

Staring at Hunters pet cat who was circling around me

"Leopon come here" Hunter said "sorry about that he won't hurt you"

"What type of cat is he" I asked

"Leopon here is a Liger, and he is my best friend." Hunter said

Leopon had come back over to me and was rubbing his head against my legs

"He likes you" Hunter said

Chapter 2. The Report

Next Day Still Alex's P.O.V.

I was sitting in my room sending a report to Blunt.

(Report.) (A.N. this part is about Hunter)

Met a strange girl named Hunter. She looks to be in her early 20s. She has a pet liger named Leopon.

(End report)

At HQ no one's P.O.V.

"I had Smithers run Hunters name through the database and this is what came up" Mrs Jones said

(Folder)

Alexis Kisa Gregorovich. (AKA Hunter, Kitty). Kid of Yassen. She looks a lot like him. Works for Scorpia as a spy. No real threat to others. Looks to be 20 years old but is really 15 years old. Has a pet liger named Leopon. Not much more is known on Hunter.

(End folder)

"This should be interesting" Blunt said

Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
(Instrumental interlude)  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...  
And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December


End file.
